


Are you sure?

by Wild_Sammy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Self-Harm, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sammy/pseuds/Wild_Sammy
Summary: Im gonna try to keep updating this the reason i kept posting then deleting was because the story lines etc didn't feel right but this one does so I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler sat on the hill that was located just behind a school He was never allowed to go to school his parents thought it would be too dangerous. not for everyone else but for him they always thought Tyler was too gentle, too soft, too weak and they let him know too. don't get it wrong the reason his parents didn't let him go to school wasn't because they cared quite the opposite it was because they didn't want to lose control Of Tyler they had him Shackled and they knew it. they also knew they wanted it to stay that way. Tyler listened because after all they were his parents he knows he's weak he believes them when he when they say it

Tyler watches as it gets slightly darker then Tyler suddenly feels a presence and Hears A noise someone's coming he immediately stiffens up and turns around there's a boy he standing just behind the school leaning on the wall he's looking at Tyler he's... Beautiful Tyler feels slightly drawn to him but what would Mom and Dad say if he talked to him no he couldn't He wasn't allowed to talk to people not only that but he already disappointed them too much Tyler looked at him then ran into the woods next to him. that boy that was looking at him had he had a dark blood red hair the ends were faded and black they made a smooth transition towards the red he couldn't stop thinking about him the entire time he was running home.

When he got home he was horrified to realize he was late he knew because when he was late and he was bad his parents turned off the porch light almost as if to say "wait till you get in this house" he started shaking as he walked up to the door terrified of what would happen it should be noted these weren't tyler's real parents Tyler never knew what happened to his real parents all he knows is he got adopted at the age of 7 the thing is his “mom” did most of the verbal abuse she would yell and scream at him that he was nothing that he was a disappointment that he deserves nothing that his parents gave him up because they didn't want to have to child that ugly disappointed they've made. they told Tyler how ugly he was that he was worthless he knew it was true but it still hurt his “dad” on the other hand he did the physical things anytime Tyler would do anything he would beat him and he beat him hard so hard Tyler would a lot of the times pass out Tyler's always been a fast healer so it never posed a problem when he got groceries Tyler did most of the cleaning the cooking although he rarely got to eat any of it he usually got what was left over which was never much he did everything for himself and his parents.

He turned the knob and as soon as it opened a fist Came Crashing Down to Tyler's face he screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor he waited for more blows... They always came and right on schedule they did Several Hard blows to his stomach and his back but something was off his mom wasn't there to scream at him and accessorize the beatings his dad gave him with her foul words then they came from his dad “ GODDAMN IT BOY LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO THIS IS YOUR FAULT ITS YOUR FAULT SHES DEAD ” Tyler froze at the word dead who was dead? “CLEAN IT UP BOY ITS YOUR MESS CLEAN IT UP!” his dad screamed that but you still didn't understand what he was talking about the beatings stopped and his dad instructed him to get up. he got up slowly ignoring the searing pain in his ribs because of his fear he hadn't smelled it before now he smelled it was the smell of blood, it was the smell of death he looked upstairs as that's where the smell seemed to be coming from then he turned back and his dad wasn't looking at him all he said was ”God damn it boy I said clean it up”

Tyler went upstairs the smell getting stronger as he did he walked in his room and there she was his mom was laying there dead stabbed so many times a bloody broken mess Tyler's eyes welled with tears he covered his mouth as so not to scream as he uncontrollably shook he didn't know what to do he ran downstairs and came back up with cleaning supplies and a big trash bag what was he supposed to do he had no idea. he sat on the bed and started to think with everything his parents did to him he couldn't help but love and care about them they were all he had they weren't bad at first at first they cared and they loved him. suddenly Tyler's father barged in “God damn you're so damn weak now I'm going to have take her out you clean up the mess while I do it and while you're at it try not to be so goddamn weak stop crying.” Tyler's dad was a big man he was very strong Tyler looked away while he picked up his mom and as he left the room Tyler whispered softly to himself “im weak” he whimpered and started to frantically scrub the floor trying as if to rid himself of the pain he scrubs violently until the paint on the floor rubbed off and he realized that he was having a panic attack he looked down at his hands which were bloody and soapy he screamed and cried everything went by in a blur he remembers cleaning it up then bringing his knees up to his face and crying until he passed out his last word being “mommy” as he cried himself to sleep as he had done so many nights before.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh hated school he lived alone separate from his family not because his parents did anything more for security reasons due to a situation in which someone had tried to attack his parents .Most days he just leaned on the back wall of the school and watched the sky today was different however he didn't know why but he felt like it was different Josh went outside to his usual spot against the wall but when he looked up there was a boy he was extremely skinny,and looked about his age his clothes were far too big and they were dirty and torn the boy was also dirty josh scoffed thinking it was a druggie then the boy turned around and Josh was Breathless he honestly couldn't believe how beautiful the boy was and he also couldn't believe the smell radiating off of him it was absolutely splendid and Josh was drawn to the boy but then in a quick second the boy ran off into the woods next to him he almost went after him until his best friend brendon turned the corner and came over to him “ What's up man?” he said with a grin Josh continued to stare dumbfounded at where the boy was “uh... I might have just seen my mate but he's gone..and I don't know if i'll see him again” Josh said as tears threatened to spill over in his eyes which he quickly noticed and hid easily and nonchalantly but that thought scared him more than anything had ever scared him in his life. By the time Josh got home he still hadn't stopped thinking about the boy he sat on the couch and continued to think about the boy before realizing it had started to cry the thought of never being able to see him again hurt him more than words could explain.  
he sighed and Got on with his chores still hurting but nevertheless alive and unaware of the pain that his mate was feeling and unaware how much his mate needed him without even knowing it he went to sleep in a comfy bed in a large house knowing that his family loves him and that he had a family.Something tyler had never experienced but maybe one day would...


End file.
